The Ironies of Men
by exordia
Summary: For someone who's extremely critical for his own good, Kasamatsu takes his vengeance a little too far. (And probably loses sight of his motives in the end, too.) For mamakashi.


**Title: **The Ironies of Men

**Summary: **For someone who's extremely critical for his own good, Kasamatsu takes his vengeance a little too far. (And probably loses sight of his motives in the end, too.)

* * *

"Here's for making us lose," Kasamatsu hisses right before sinking his teeth on Aomine's throat. There's a faint taste of blood, and Kasamatsu thinks it's comforting to know that he could, at least, pay back the biggest dickhead in the world like this. Aomine groans and coughs, his rough sounds muffled by the cloth stuffed in his mouth. Above him, Kasamatsu grinds his teeth, eyeing the ropes that burn marks on Aomine's skin.

To be honest, Kasamatsu doesn't know how it had come to this. Perhaps the Generation of Miracles aren't the only ones who thirst for victory. He's been trying hard — too damn hard — for the longest time now, and he's entirely convinced that as long as people like Aomine exist, there'd be no end to the futility of his efforts. He's well aware that he shouldn't blame others for his incompetence, but it's all he can do to redeem himself. Really, it's too late for any of those motivational speeches that everyone expects him to give.

Kasamatsu raises his eyebrow at Aomine's lack of aggression. Sure, he's tugging on his wrists (which are probably inflamed by now), but the expression etched on each of Aomine's facial features doesn't really stand for loathing. "You're enjoying this," Kasamatsu says, discreetly voicing his surprise out. To make up for Aomine's silence, he leans towards the ace's chest and traces a nub with his tongue, all while dragging his fingernails across Aomine's abdomen. Aomine emits a noise that ought to be for a wild beast being tamed, but underneath it is a subtle moan that he intends to hide.

It's obvious that Aomine is still wanting to display ferocity in spite of being gagged and tied up. Kasamatsu is actually impressed that Aomine has great control over his hips, but he's disappointed that Aomine Daiki, the idiot who's so full of himself and who deserves a throne on an uninhabitable planet, is letting him take over. He's letting himself succumb.

Which makes Kasamatsu even more furious, because if he needs to overpower someone, he doesn't find pity necessary. He can wreck Aomine without his consent. Kasamatsu releases a feral growl and rakes his canines over Aomine's leaking cock, to which Aomine responds with a snarl.

Kasamatsu looks up at him and sees that Aomine is barely holding himself together, with those heavy lidded eyes and bruised lips. Just so he can provoke him further, Kasamatsu makes his tongue probe Aomine's clenching wall while his hand pumps Aomine's manhood. Aomine groans in frustration and attempts to kick Kasamatsu away. Unfortunately, the action only allows Kasamatsu to easily widen the space between Aomine's legs and tease him. Kasamatsu ceases from licking for a minute to say, "Here's for making Kise cry."

At the mention of the blond's name, Aomine's resentment grows, as evident in the deepening of his growl and the increased frequency of his struggles to break the ropes. It almost makes Kasamatsu laugh — if only he doesn't hate Aomine this much, he would've thought that Aomine meant, _Me. Don't fucking bring Kise up while you're too busy getting dirty with me. You're with me. You're fucking with me._

Kasamatsu resumes his business and finishes with a pop, but Aomine hasn't come yet due to the cord around the base of his cock. Aomine's tearing up — how enticing it is — and Kasamatsu makes it his job to drag his tongue across his wet cheeks. Just to give him a bit of consolation, Kasamatsu removes the cloth situated near Aomine's throat. Aomine takes it as a chance to breathe sharply through his nose in the midst of getting dizzy from the sudden onslaught of air.

Aomine blinks. "Fuck you," he says, his threatening voice lowering into an almost-whisper. Maybe two could play this game, and he could irk Kasamatsu while he's at it. "Fuck you, senpai."

Kasamatsu laughs in a deep baritone, and composes himself immediately with a reminder of the task at hand. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabs a fistful of Aomine's dark strands, all of which are damp from sweat. When his lips brush over Aomine's ear, he senses another spike in hostility. He also catches the shudder that runs through Aomine's whole.

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do."


End file.
